


“This is probably a bad time, but marry me?”

by thenorthernwastrel



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Emotions, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel
Summary: Someone finally pops the question.
Relationships: Walter Beck/Jasper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	“This is probably a bad time, but marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the most simultaneously loved and hated piece of writing I have on that blog, judging by the notes, lol.

“This is probably a bad time, but marry me?”

Jasper freezes, nearly dropping the towel he’d been using to wipe down the small table by the door. As he feels the full weight of the question– the full _meaning_ – he finds himself struggling to breathe more than normal, his heart suddenly trying to do a million things at once. Slowly, he turns around to look the knight in the face, confusion clearly etched into his expression. “.. _Now_?”

Walter leans forward on the sofa a few feet away from the butler, the room suddenly seeming much smaller that it had just a few seconds ago. “No– not _now–_ after. After all this, after the darkness is defeated and we can go back to serving the country, here, like we were meant to– _after_ , will you marry me?” He looked into Jasper’s eyes, trying to read any emotion other than _shock_ that may give away his answer.

“..Why— why _now_?” His face was still blank, mouth slightly agape in what appeared to be simple _wonder_.  


“Look, I know I said this is a bad time but—”  


“No– I mean _why_ — after all these years together, _why now_?” His eyes were watering then, eyebrows twitching in an effort to maintain composure the butler had spent a lifetime perfecting.  


The thing was, Jasper knew why. He knew for a butler to run off with a knight it would be a practical _scandal_ – and though Sparrow may not have minded, it would have meddled with both of their ability to work; Jasper likely would have ended up leaving his job altogether, and it was a job he was far too dedicated to to simply leave, especially when it allowed him to see his beloved nearly everyday anyway. And Walter– back then he simply hadn’t seen a point in getting married. They loved each other, they got to spend time together– they raised a _child_ — what more could they want?

He sighed softly, watching as Jasper’s jaw clenched in anticipation for his answer. “I know it’s important to you. I know I’m a bit late on figuring this out– balls, we didn’t really have _time_ for this before, but..” He looked down into his lap, reaching to pull something out of his pocket. “I want to now. We _can_ now. Wait, why are you crying?”

Jasper smiled, bringing up a gloved hand to wipe away the couple tears that had finally escaped. “I suppose I thought— Imagine this, someone my age getting _married_.”

Walter smiled then, standing up quickly and putting an excited hand on the other man’s shoulder. “So your answer is yes?”

“Of course it is, it’s _always_ been–”  


Walter hugged him then, a bit too hard for a body he had to remind himself was now frail, but didn’t care. He reached his hand down and removed one of Jasper’s gloves, putting the newly fitted ring on the appropriate finger. It was simple– a gold band that was both delicate and wide, fitting for small, lightly calloused hands. He pulled Jasper into a hug again, resting his own head on top of his and fingers gently petting the back of his neck.

“Right then. _After_.”  



End file.
